A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator includes a work implement containing a boom, an arm, and a bucket. In control of the work vehicle, excavation control in which a cutting edge of a bucket is controlled based on target design topography which is an aimed shape of an excavation target has been known. In addition, a tilt type bucket (a tilt bucket) of which opposing ends in a direction of vehicle width can be inclined with respect to an axis in the direction of vehicle width has been known. The tilt type bucket is inclined by a tilt actuator for tilting a bucket with respect to an arm as shown in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-74319.